Hearing aids are used to assist patients suffering hearing loss by transmitting amplified sounds to ear canals. In one example, a hearing aid is worn in and/or around a patient's ear. Patients prefer that their hearing aids are minimally visible or invisible, do not interfere with their daily activities, and easy to control (such as turning on/off and adjusting sound volume). A user interface incorporated onto a hearing aid provides the patient with some control of the hearing aid operation, such as turning the hearing aid on/off and adjusting sound volume. The functionality of such a user interface is limited by design constraints such as the limited space and power available from the hearing aid. Thus, there is a need for a user interface providing a user with improved controllability, ease of use, and/or appearance of a hearing aid while being compatible with power and other constraints of the hearing aid.